Controlled
by Supergirl35
Summary: The team gets back from a mission, but they don't remember a thing about what happened. Then they all start acting strange and are having blackouts. Can the Justice League figure out what's happening in time? Or will they be too late?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month since the Light attacked and things were going pretty good for the team, even with the more missions they got. The league was determined to find out what happened during those missing 16 hours.

It was just like any other day in the cave. Megan and Connor were in the kitchen and making out. Robin and Zatanna were sparring, but were also kissing. Wally and Artemis were sitting watching a movie and would sometimes end up making out. And Kaldur and Rocket were in the indoor swimming pool, surprisingly not kissing.

Their relationship hadn't really started yet, since Kaldur was still getting over Tula. He had even told Rocket all of this, but she understood and was willing to wait until he was ready. She knew that it took time to get over your first love, and she was willing to wait for him.

Everyone was paired up on the team for the most part. I mean, when you put eight teenagers on a team together did you not think they were going to develop feelings for each other. Although the Justice League knew about the team's relationships with each other, they were still skeptical about the whole thing.

Then the computer announced Batman's arrival into the cave. Everyone then left what they were doing, got changed, and meet him in the briefing room. "Tonight, Queen Bee is meeting with Bane and the leader of the Kobra cult. I need you guys to figure out what they are doing. Radio silence at all time. This is a recon mission, but if necessary engage. Got it, go," Batman said. With that, he left the left the cave.

And with that, they all headed for the bioship. They were all so used to this that they didn't really need to talk about what to do. They had done this all a million times, and so it was supposed to be an easy mission. But they couldn't have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

They got to the building where the three villains would meet up. Miss Martian and Superboy were in the bioship up above, Robin and Zatanna were at the back, Kid Flash and Artemis were at the west side, and Aqualad and Rocket were on the east side.

Things were going pretty slow, until they heard a helicopter, then a car, and then a plane. The three villains stepped out and started walking toward the building without saying a word to each other, they each just wanted to get down to business.

Miss Martian, already knowing what to do, linked everyone up.

_Everyone here._

They were a series of yes's through the link.

_Good, remember this is a recon mission, do not engage unless necessary._

_Aqualad, you don't have to tell us that. I mean we've done this tons of times._

_Yeah, I think we all know what to do by now._

_I know, I'm just making sure._

The team had gotten along very well, even with some new additions. They had been through enough missions together where they could anticipate each others moves and work together flawlessly, well for the most part. I mean we are dealing with teenagers here.

_Robin do you have visual on them inside._

Robin had gone in before the three arrived and put in some cameras to figure out what they were doing. They usually couldn't do this, but since nobody had used it since in was abandoned until tonight, it was easy to do.

_Yes, they're all in the room. But they're not talking. It looks like they're waiting for somebody._

_Who would they be waiting for. I thought Batman said only those three would be meeting._

_Wait, I think I just found out. Klarion just entered the room._

Although no one wanted to admit it, they all hated him. He was certainly a tough person to beat. Even after all of there battles with him, nobody could catch him. Not even Doctor Fate.

_Should we call Batman._

_No, we need to figure out what they're doing first. If things get out of hand and we need help, then we call Batman. Agreed._

_Agreed._

_Okay, it looks like they're trying to create a new formula. They're mixing Kobra venom, the blockbuster formula, and Queen Bee's blood. And now Klarion is doing his magic thing. _

_Can you tell what they're created?_

_No, Zee can you tell what Klarion is doing._

_I can try. I think that he's trying to create some sort of serum, although I can't tell what for. _

_What would all of those things combined create?_

_I have no clue._

_Now should we call Batman._

_Yes, but only to see what we should do. He might want us to grab it and see what they're doing or just leave in case we get hit with the stuff._

Just as Robin was about to radio Batman, they're was a flash of red and they were all in the room with the villains. But as they were about to fight, Klarion did a spell and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

They all woke up, chained to a wall. They all looked aggravated that they had gotten the drop on them. Then Queen Bee and Klarion walked in. Apparently well they were asleep, the others had left. "Well well well, look who we have here . The wanna be Justice League," mocked Klarion.

"What do you want Klarion," Asked Aqualad. After he said this, Klarion burst out laughing. Although he was having fun, Queen Bee just wanted to get down to business and get out of there. She didn't want to be caught by the Justice League, since she was on US soil.

"Were going to use you as our test subjects for our new serum. You see it allows us to control you without any of you knowing," Queen Bee stated. They all looked grim at that, but they Justice League would know something was wrong with them. Just like they had with the starro tech.

Just then a man in a suit came in with eight tubes, filled with a red liquid substance. Which they all guessed was the serum. "He then prepared the needles while Queen Bee continued talking. "And the best part is that you won't remember a thing after this, so you won't be able to tell your beloved heroes what happened. By the time they figure out what happened, it will be too late to save you," she said with a small smile.

They were about to ask what she meant by that last part when the men started to inject with the serum. They all tried to stay awake, but soon they all fell asleep.

Superboy and Aqualad woke up first in the room. They saw the others and each started to wake them up and make sure that they were all okay. That was priority number one. After that they each made their way outside, wandering where in the world were they. They last thing they remembered was that they were in the cave,

They all thought that this was like Bialya again, but this time there were no flashes of memories or missing months. They knew they only missed one night and because of that, they were all confused.

Then Robin radioed Batman. He talked to him and explained there situation as everyone waited anxiously. Robin turned to them and said, "Batman said that they'll be waiting at cave for our return, with each of our mentors there. They'll be waiting to examine us."

With that said, they all started walking toward the bioship, which Miss Martian had called while Robin was talking to Batman. The ride back was awkward, they were all trying to remember what happened, but were all coming up with blanks.

As they flew away, Klarion and Queen Bee were waiting in the woods watching them. They each had a smile on their faces as they both knew what was coming next.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back to the cave, their mentors were each there to see how they were. Batman then brought them over to get them scanned and get their blood taken, to see if there was anything dangerous in their systems.

Then Martian Manhunter each examined their minds, but came up with a blank. Batman was not happy with his results either, nothing was showing up on the screen so far.

It was like tonight was just erased from their minds. But since there was nothing that they could do for now, they each went home. Of course their mentors went with them, just in case something did happen.

Robin stayed with Batman and when everyone was gone Robin asked, "Okay so what do you think happened?" Batman looked at him and then back at the screen. It looked like he was about to say something important, but didn't.

Instead he just said, "Let's go home, I can do more work there anyway." Robin wanted to say something, but didn't protest. He knew that Batman was worried, so he didn't push. They then left for the Batcave.

When the got their using the zeta-tube, Batman went right to his computer and went to work. Alfred then walked out of the elevator as Robin finished changing out of his costumes. Batman quickly explained what happened and got back to work, not wanting to be disturbed.

Alfred then came over to Robin, or now Dick and asked, "Are you alright Master Richard?" Dick smiled at the question and nodded. "Of course I am, nothing happened. Well at least, not that I know of."

Although Alfred let it go, you could still see how worried he was in his eyes. That was what Bruce and he had in common, they worried for him even though he could take care of himself. Not wanting to stay any longer, Dick mumbled the excuse that he had homework to do.

As he took the elevator up and started walking up the stairs to his room, he started to feel lightheaded. He thought that it was because he hadn't eaten much that day. But then he started to get a headache and felt weak. He fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain. Then it stopped.

Then he got really tired. Too weak to do anything else, he opened the door to his room and collapsed on his bed, not bothering to change.

It was 2am and Batman was still trying to figure out what happened, Alfred had stuck around till midnight, but then went upstairs to sleep. He then was about to call it a night when he heard the elevator. He turned and saw Dick get out, but the moment he saw him, he knew something was wrong. He continued to walk toward him, but it wasn't until he walked in the light that he noticed it. His eyes were glowing red.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry had taken Wally home, they had decided to walk their. Barry didn't know if he was okay, so he wanted to take it slow and for once Wally didn't mind. Wally was still confused about the whole thing and just wanted some rest to clear his head.

Everyone was at Wally's house because they were celebrating the Garrick's 65th wedding anniversary. Everyone was used to them being late by now, but they still worries.

"Hey, how was your mission?," Wally's mom asked trying not to sound to worried. Wally looked at his uncle and then replied, "Oh it was fine, pretty easy, like it didn't even happened."

Wally didn't want them to overreact about this, they always worried when he got hurt. "I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm pretty tired," Wally going upstairs. He didn't wait for a reply.

He didn't know why but all of a sudden he felt really weak, but he made it to his bed before he collapsed. He tired going to sleep, but he got a horrible headache. It felt like someone was digging through his brain. Then it stopped.

Not wanting to think about it, he quickly got changed and went to bed. Downstairs they were all laughing and having a good time. Although they thought it was weird that he left, especially without a snack, they were a little happy.

I mean he was a teenager surrounded by a bunch of adults, they were glad that he had the team so he could hang out with kids his own age. He didn't really like kids at school since nobody got why he ate so much.

Then they heard Wally's door open and close. They could also hear him walking the stairs slowly. "He's probably hungry," they laughed at this since speedsters always ate. But then they saw him enter the kitchen. They all stopped what they were doing, it was like time stood still. Wally's eyes were no longer their bright green color, they were bright red. They were practically glowing.


	6. Chapter 6

Icon had dropped Rocket off at her house. "Are you sure that you're alright." he asked for the millionth time. She smiled and said, "Of course, don't worry. If anything happens, I'll call you right away. I promise."

Satisfied he flew to his house. She got out her key and unlocked her door. She had already changed before leaving the cave. Her parents knew about her superhero identity, but she knew it still freaked them out.

Her parents were eating dinner when she walked in. "Hey, how was your day," her mother asked. "I was fine, nothing really happened. Actually kind of boring, although the others are great," she exclaimed.

She didn't give them all the details about the team because a covert opts team going on dangerous missions would definitely freak them out. Her mother smiled at this and then went to go get her some dinner.

Her dad smiled at her as well, and then went back to eating. She was closer to her mom than her dad, but probably because he had a teenage daughter. He still thought of her as a little girl, like most dads.

She couldn't really talk to him about bras and boys, because really that would give him a heart attack. But she always came for him a advice and comfort. Because she truly was a daddy's girl.

Then after dinner was finished, she washed the dishes. Though her parents understood about her not being able to do chores, she still wanted to help out them out. She knew that they worked hard and she wanted to show them that.

After she finished putting the dishes away, she got a splitting headache. She grabbed the counter for support when her knees started to buckle. Then it stopped, so she quickly ran upstairs, saying goodnight to her parents who were watching a romantic movie.

She thought about calling Icon. She wasn't so sure if it was something to worry about, but if he found out that she kept this from him, he would be very disappointed.

So she decided to call him and she told him what had happened. He said that he was on his way over and he'd be there in 20 minutes. She hung up the phone, but then felt really exhausted. She fainted before she made it to the bed.

Icon knocked on her window, not sure if her parents were asleep or not. Then he looked through and saw that she was on the floor. He quickly went in and tried to wake her up. She started to stir, but when she opened her eyes they were red.

Oliver had invited Artemis back to her place, and she accepted. She didn't want her mom to be there just in case something did happen to her.

When they got to his place, she called her mom and told explained. Although not everything. Then they got changed, they were watching TV when Dinah(Black Canary) came in.

Oliver had proposed to her and had even asked Artemis to one of the bridesmaids. And Oliver had asked Roy to be his best man. Although skeptical at first, he accepted. They had gotten closer, especially after the New Year's incident.

When she saw that it was getting late, she said goodnight and went to one of the many guestrooms. It did have some of her stuff in it, although she never really stayed their that much. It was kind of like her room at the cave.

Artemis was about to text Wally, when all of a sudden she got a headache, if you could call it that. It was more like a migraine, except ten times worse. Then it stopped. She knew she should probably tell Oliver and Dinah, but she didn't want to bother them. She still felt weird even sleeping here.

She did go to bed however and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. Oliver and Dinah were in their room, about to you know what, but then the door was broken down.

"What the hell? Artemis what are you doing?," Oliver asked. But then they saw truly looked at her. Her eyes were blood red.

**I know, your getting sick of this red eye stuff. But don't worry the best is yet to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

Aquaman had taken Kaldur back to Atlantis. He thought that a little time to relax and time to clear his head would help. He was worried about what had or hadn't happened on the mission.

He knew that the team had been under a lot of stress lately. Trying to figure out the sixteen hours and the missions had gotten more complicated too. He thought that some time home with his friends and family would help.

But he could also tell that Kaldur was very tired. Whatever happened on the mission most have been tiring. "Why don't you get some sleep Kaldur. You need rest," he said.

Kaldur was about to protest but the king had that look in his eye saying don't even start. So Kaldur nodded and said, "I will see you in the morning my king." he bowed and then left for his room.

It wasn't a long swim, but since Kaldur was so tired it had felt like it. He was about to open the door when a headache came on so fast, it felt like someone was hitting his head with a break. Then it stopped.

He opened his door and shut it. He sat on his bed and tired to think about what had just happened. He decided that he should go tell his king, just in case. He didn't know if this could tell them something.

But before he could even make it to the door, he collapsed.

Orin was enjoying dinner with his brother and wife, who was very pregnant. Then the door was flown open and two guards were thrown through. They were about to attack when they saw Kaldur enter.

They thought that he had heard the fight and came to check but then they noticed that his eyes were red. Then he reached for his water bearers.

Connor, Megan, and Zatanna were all sitting in the kitchen at the cave. Their mentors had decided to stay with them just in case something went wrong. They were in the training room talking and trying to come up with explanations.

Megan was making cookies, chocolate chip of course. Connor and Zatanna were watching a TV show. They weren't really watching it though, Zatanna was still thinking about the mission and Connor was talking to Megan telepathically.

They all looked liked they were about to pass out when they all grabbed their heads in pain. When it was over they all looked at each other. They knew that it was no accident that it had happened to all of them at the exact same time.

They were about to get up when they did actually pass out. Their mentors who had been watching them, hurried into the kitchen. When they got their they were all starting to get up.

At first they were happy, but then they looked at them. They immediately noticed the eyes. How they were blood red and glowing.


	8. Chapter 8

**1 Hour Later**

The team was now inside specific holders inside the cave. They were made specifically for them, in case anything happened. The had each attacked their mentors, even going as far to try and killing him. Even now they were still trying to get out and attack them.

Their mentors had had to subdue them. They gained the upper hand at first, but were then beaten. They were all taken to the cave and were quickly put in the holders as they started to wake up. They were not being given knockout gas.

While they were out, they took samples of their blood, but found nothing wrong and when Martian Manhunter tried to get inside their minds, he was overcome by extreme anger and rage.

They were discussing what to do next, this was exactly like New Year's Eve except now the team was the one in trouble. Then Robin said, "Batman, what are we doing in the cave. In cages."

They all looked. Now all of them were back to normal, only looking very confused. Batman nodded to Martian Manhunter, who then scanned their minds. "I cannot find anything. They are fine now, but they don't seem to remember what they did," he replied.

"Can we please get out now," Megan said. She was looking over at Conner who was looking very uncomfortable in his holder. They of course all looked at Batman who simply nodded.

They each stepped out and waited while the league explained what happened. "For now you will stay at the cave until we can figure out how to reverse this," Batman said.

"Great this is New Year's all over again. Except now we get our butts kicked," Wally said trying to lighten the mood a little.

The league asked to speak in private so the team went to the kitchen, where Wally immediately started eating all the food. Megan then set up a mental link so they could also talk in private.

_So, what are we going to do?- Zatanna_

_We wait- Kaldur_

_How can you say that? We just attacked the league and are probably gonna do it again.- Robin_

_Yes, but we can't control ourselves, how can we help? - Rocket _

There was silence.

_God, I hate this.- Wally_

_What?- Connor_

_Not being able to do anything, being useless. - Artemis_

_I know what you mean, I hate being left out.- Robin_

_We all do.- Megan_

Team report to the training room. Batman said over the speakers.

The team all got up and left, still depressed over had happened. When they got there, they saw equipment all over the room. They knew what this meant, experiments.

They looked over at Conner who just nodded, meaning it was okay. He wanted to get things back to normal just a quickly too.

They each went over to their mentors who started their own series of tests. After they were each given a a heart monitor bracelet.

"Hey, why do we need these," asked Artemis. The others looked like they were all wondering the same thing.

"They're to notify us when you are under control. When you were being controlled you all got very angry, and anger spikes the heart up," explained Flash.

They all nodded. The team just looked at the bracelets, waiting for something to happen.


End file.
